deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2009-10-18 - Loud Park, Tokyo, Japan
On October 18, 2009 Dead by April played a show in Tokyo at the rock festival Loud Park. Other bands who performed at the festival included Judas Priest, Slayer, Megdeath, Arch Enemy, Rob Zombie, etc. Info On September 25, 2009 it was announced that Dead by April was confirmed to play at one of Tokyo's biggest festivals, Loud Park. This was Dead by April's first and so far only gig in Japan and occured very fittingly as Dead by April's debut album was released in Japan on October 7. The only problem with the show was the fact that the band was forced to take a break in their UK Tour with Skindred to be able to play at the festival. The band missed two shows in Southampton and Exeter but was back in England already the day after their performance at Loud Park. The official press release for the gig was: : "We are honoured to let you know that we are confirmed for the legendary 'Loud Park' festival in Tokyo. It's really going to be amazing to come to Japan! Unfortunately that means that we are canceling two of the gigs on the Skindred Tour but it has to be done!" http://www.metalunderground.com/news/details.cfm?newsid=48605 Without a doubt, it was a great moment for the band to come to Japan and play. Dead by April landed in Tokyo on October 16 but spent most of their stay by getting used to the time difference. The band played as the first act on the main stage on October 18, already at 11:00, and played for 30 minutes with no encore as there was a very strict ban to play over time. Tour manager Olle Persson says: : "For each minute beyond the 30 minutes, we would have to pay 5000 crowns in damages. It is both tricky and awesome at the same time with such a great device for a 30-minute gig." http://deadbyapril.wikia.com/wiki/2009-10-27_-_Hallands_Nyheter_Interview Pontus Hjelm described the show as incredible, but also noted how different the Japanese audience was compared to what he's used to. : "We were there this week. It was my first time in Japan and it was... I can't describe it man. Well, they're respectful in their approach and like there's nothing else. They are so disciplined people and when you walk around in the city there are cops and guards just standing there. Like on corners every here and there just to make sure the security is okay. There were 12, 000 fans watching us. We opened the festival on the second day and 12, 000 people just go "Yeah!" and then they go completely silent. It was kind of charming actually." http://deadbyapril.wikia.com/wiki/2009-10-21_-_Bring_the_Noise_UK_Interview Also Johan Olsson seemed delighted with the bands visit to Asia and described the show as "Tokyo, Loud Park in one word: Unfuckingbelievablyamazing!" https://twitter.com/Jeoan Swedish newpaper Hallands Nyheter flew to Tokyo to do a story on Dead by April's gig at the festival. Funny note is that the reporter claims that there were about 5,000 people during Dead by April's gig while Pontus claim that there were 12,000 people. Set list #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #Losing You http://www.setlist.fm/setlist/dead-by-april/2009/makuhari-messe-chiba-japan-63d766cb.html Sources